broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Misty Morning
This page is now archived, which means it cannot be edited anymore, regardless of the reason or your occupation on the Wiki. |Mane = of light, magentaish gray |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Nicknames = Mist, Captain Morning, M.M |Relatives = Meteor Morning (father) Aurora Crown (mother) Cloudy Morning (younger brother) |Misc 1 Text = |image1 = Misty Morning ID.png |image2 = Young Misty Morning ID.png |tab1title = Unicorn |image1width = 210px |caption1 = Misty Morning, captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard |tab2title = Younger |image2width = |caption2 = Young Misty Morning |image3 = Misty Morning - Human Form.png |image3 = MistyMilitaryOutfit.png |tab3title = Captain |image3width = 180px |caption3 = Misty Morning in her captain outfit |tab4title = Human |image4 = Misty Morning - Human Form.png |image4width = 90px |caption4 = Misty Morning's human form}}Misty Morning is a female Ixhelcan Pony and one of the Ixhelcan Mane Six. She is the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, serving under Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily. Description Misty Morning, known as "Captain Morning", of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and "M.M" by her friends, is dubbed as the "serious" one of the group. She is very strict when it comes to the security of her home. She obeys every single order from the queen and the princess. Her family trained her strictly to become a good captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and is famous in the Ixhelca Empire for training the best guards. History 'Background' Misty Morning was born to Meteor Morning and Aurora Crown of the prestigious Morning family. As a filly, she was trained to become a guard by her father, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard. While attending the Ixhelca School for Noble Ponies, Misty distanced herself from the other students, as she felt that friends were just a nuisance and was more focused in her studies. Eventually, Misty finished her studies and succeeded her father as the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard in the Ixhelca Empire. Physical appearance Misty Morning has a pure white coat with a sun cutie mark with three hearts and pale, light grayish fuchsia colored eyes. Her mane and tail are colored in two different shades of light magentaish gray. In the human world, she wears the IPA official school uniform, with her bow, part of her shoes and skirt colors are pink. The other part of her shoes are colored exactly like her eyes and is usually shown carrying a book. She is also the student body president at the Ixhelca Private Academy. Personality Misty Morning is shown to be friendly, gentle, caring, and organized. She is sometimes strict due to her position as captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and is shown to possess good manners. Though appearing as a strict mare, she cares deeply for her friends and family. Misty also has a girly side, which only her best friends, like Crescendo Melody, know about. Magic Misty Morning is shown to be exceptionally talented at magic, almost as skilled as Twilight Sparkle. She has a talent for controlling small parts of light and shape them into almost anything using her magic. Quotes :"I am Misty Morning! The captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, serving under the queen of the Ixhelca Empire." :— Misty Morning introducing herself, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Legend of Ixhelca Gallery Defeating Lord Atronnus Stained Glass Window.png|Stained glass window of Misty and the Mane Six defeating Lord Atronnus. A Misty, Lily, and Harmonia firing a beam at Lord Atronnus.png|Misty Morning using the Unicharm to defeat Lord Atronnus, with Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily. Misty Morning.png|Another picture of Misty Morning. Filly Asking Misty Morning For Signature.png|Misty Morning being asked for an autograph by Double-cross. Created by Lunaflaire. Young Misty Morning reading.png|Young Misty Morning at the Ixhelca School for Noble Ponies. Trivia *Misty is the first Ixhelcan Pony to be created and named. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Ixhelcan Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Leader